


Takes place around episode 26

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: M/M, Quickie fanfic, Their dating, guess who just got into Dick figures Years late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: After getting totally wasted Blue is interrupted by his boyfriend who couldn't be any more wasted.





	

The party had been slamming. Babes, beer and butts. Basically everything a guy wants. After the party though was a different story and Blue had woken up on the floor. His neck had been in a bad position and it ached along with his head, which felt like someone was repeatedly slamming it on a wall. He somehow got to his feet and dazedly made his way to his room. He jiggles the handle for a few minutes before remembering he locked his door this time(the last party he hadn't and someone puked in his bed). He digs in his pocket and fishes out the key and unlocks the door. He sighs in relief that his room looks exactly the same as he had left it the day before. He trudged over to his bed and collapses on it, ready to fall asleep. He's about to doze off when he hears someone's voice come from the living room. "Blue? Bluuuue?". Reds voice croaked from what Blue assumed was the couch in the living room. He groans and rolls over ready to fall asleep and ignore red. Then he hears his voice again. "Blue? Blue! I'm gonna keep callin' yo name til' you answer!". Reds voice once again but more slurred and Blue swears to god that if he's drinking he'll kill him himself. "Blue?". With a long heaving sigh he gets up off the bed and stumbles for a second before balancing. He makes his way to the living room and finds Red on the couch, a beer bottle hanging loosely from his hand. "Tell me your not drinking". "No". A hiccup interrupts Red's denial. "This had been in my hand forever. The frog have it to me". He slurs and Blue naturally rolls his eyes. "Sure he did. Come on big guy". He leans over and helps Red out an arm around his shoulders and leads him to his room. He lays Red down on the bed. Red almost immediately turns the opposite direction and closes his eyes. Blue sighs at his boyfriend. He was already mostly sprawled out and left barely any room for Blue in his own bed. He sighs and pushes Red over and lays down. After a few seconds Reds arm is laying over his back and his leg has somehow found itself over Blues lower back. Shaking his head lightly Blue closes his eyes and falls asleep. 'His boyfriend was such an idiot'.


End file.
